Speculation
by spacegypsy1
Summary: A little Daniel and Vala Story.


Speculation

Spacegypsy1

A little D/V story.

**xxxxxx**

"You're frickin' nuts! Those two? That'd be like tossing a full can of gas onto a bonfire!"

"But they're so cute together. They both have the same kind of history." Sgt. Simmons smiled across the table to her CO.

The Marine Lieutenant shuddered. "Simmons, you need to stay out of the match-making business. Jackson and Mal Doran are like fire and more fire. You've been here, what, three months? I've been here going on five years. Let me tell you. That will never happen. His wife was taken by a Goa'uld, she was a Goa'uld! She's been a thief, a con-artist, a frickin' pirate and he's a bookworm, a nerd and well, okay, he's shifted a bit towards the military, but only out of survival."

Carly Simmons grinned knowingly. "That's what I mean. They've experienced a lot of the same things – together and separately. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at him. And any fool can see how he is around her; since they got back after finding the Ark he's changed his attitude. You're wrong, sir."

Lieutenant Anderson scoffed with a pfft and returned to his cheeseburger. "Not likely," he mumbled around a mouthful.

Xxxxxx

Major Zane Chandler studied the terrain of PK3-097 then nodded to Dr. Jackson indicating the all clear. The archeologist dashed toward the crumbling structure with his 'side-kick' close on his heals. Zane shook his head in reaction to the pair.

"Is there some problem, Major?"

Zane flinched at the deep rumble from the Jaffa. "Ah, no."

"Then perhaps we should proceed." Teal'c purposely sent a warning brow up.

The Major took off without a word in the direction Colonel Mitchell had taken, completely missing the exchanged grin between Teal'c and Colonel Carter.

The sun was setting by the time the group made their way back to the Stargate. Vala and Daniel led the way, oblivious to the others and engrossed in speculation on what they had uncovered.

SG-17 took up the perimeter with Teal'c, Sam and Mitchell on Daniel and Vala's six.

"Is it my imagination, or has all of the SGC taken to gossiping about those two?" Cam walked between his teammates, one hand casually riding the butt of his P-90.

Only the sound of footsteps on the soft gravel and the distant hum of the couple in question followed.

Finally, Teal'c responded. "It appears that recently many of the base personnel have begun to discuss the relationship between DanielJackson and ValaMalDoran."

With a grumbled breath, Cam slowed his pace. "You're close to him, what do you think?" He was staring at Sam who moved ahead, apparently ignoring him. Stopping a moment he fell behind the other two and called out. "Sam?"

Sam waited to let the colonel catch up as Teal'c trudged on, unconcerned. "I don't know. He doesn't really act like something's going on, but…"

"What? But what?"

"Not sure."

Teal'c turned, stopping his progress towards the Stargate where Daniel and Vala, flanked by the backup team, waited.

Sam shrugged a half smile on her face and picked up the pace.

**xxxxxx**

The young airman, her arms laden with a box of artifacts, rounded the corner on her way to deliver the recent acquisitions to Dr. Jackson. She stopped suddenly, pulling the box tight to her chest as she took a few very slow, quiet steps backwards, keeping her eyes on the two near the end of the dimly lit corridor.

Dr. Jackson's head was tilted right up under Ms. Mal Doran's nose. He was inching forward slowly, and apparently was saying something. Ms. Mal Doran was tilting her head in the opposite direction and it suddenly dawned on the airman that the two were about to kiss. She waited. Nothing happened.

Ms. Mal Doran was sort of laughing, and Dr. Jackson's voice was really low, kind of a soft rumble.

The box was getting heavy. Out of the blue the couple's heads switched directions and their lips got closer. The witness shook her head and took a deep breath.

Dr. Jackson put a hand on the wall on each side of Ms. Mal Doran's head. It seemed to take forever for them to finally kiss. It wasn't the sort of thing another person should observe. It was…well… really hot.

The airman backed away farther until she got behind the corner again. Setting the box on the floor, she leaned against the wall, hand to her chest and closed her eyes.

"You okay, Kitty?" A young marine stood in front of the airman grinning.

Eyes popping open suddenly Kitty smiled dreamily. "Um hmm."

"We still on for that movie tonight?"

"Let's skip the movie and go to your apartment." Kitty retrieved the box and wondered off the way she came.

xxxxxx

Any Tau'ri that thinks a kiss is just a kiss must be wonko. Somehow that thought managed to float in her over-stimulated brain. As first kisses go...this one was a doozie. Okay, second kiss, but this one he'd initiated - and it'd been such a long, long time!

Relaxing into the wall, her fingers still entwined with his where he held them over her head, Vala let him keep control of the moment. There was this odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her bones seemed to have somehow melted - thankfully he was holding her erect or otherwise she might have found herself to be a puddle of goo at his feet.

She felt guilty thinking. It was obvious he had not a thought in his head. Nothing but her lips, mouth, face. And then suddenly he was flush against her. "We have to stop." Those words mumbled around his tongue could not have possibly come from her! What was she thinking!

"Right." Came his heated reply as he continued his onslaught.

"We're..." Uh oh. One of his hands was roaming. "Daniel...oh, ah, er..." She gasped, felt the rasp of tongue on her ear.

"Righ..." He couldn't seem to get a hold of himself as his mouth crashed into hers again. Like some cracked up bee he found himself addicted to the nectar that was Vala.

His wet mouth, hot and insistent found her ear again. "Vala." It was a plea. A near groan filled with wanting, question and pure lust.

It took her a good ten seconds to realize he'd stopped. Her eyes fluttered open to find SGC's premier archeologist looking dumbstruck and grinning like a kid. Vala was amazed to see the happiness sparkle in his eyes, the softness of his features, the joyful grin. "Daniel." She whispered his name in awe.

His hand seemed to tremble as he ran it through his hair. "Vala." His voice was still deep and husky with passion.

She swallowed, resisting the need to wrap her arms across her chest and squeeze to alleviate the ache of her breasts.

"I need to finish something for SG-17." He was speaking normal words, work words, but to her they sounded like endearments, spoken quietly, breathlessly.

"Oh." She wanted to straighten her hair, but her arms hung limp and useless at her sides.

"Then maybe we should go out. Dinner. Movie. Karaoke?"

"Oh." Even her eyelids didn't seem to work. They tried to blink, but stopped at half mast.

"I don't think you should stay around here. I mean help me. I'd never get finished." The breathlessness had left his voice. He smiled, actually he beamed. "Okay?"

What could she say? Why wasn't her voice working?_ Speak! Tell him yes! Oh, for goddess sakes Vala, answer the man!_

"Vala?"

"Hmm?" Came a half squeak, half hum.

"Okay?"

"Um hmm."

"I'll...I'll find you later. Give me a couple of hours."

"Oh, ahm, er, right."

He backed up. "I'm going now. I need to find the box of artifacts, get them cataloged, do some preliminaries." He was almost completely inside his office, still walking backwards, still grinning like a boy and totally unprepared.

The Bullet Train left the station. Like a fast forward blur she launched herself, felt the impact of her own body slam into his chest. She threw her arms around his neck, her legs locked, bolted, squeezed around his waist. Her mouth went crazy, wonko...she wanted to eat him alive, swallow him whole, spit him out and start all over again. He didn't seem to mind.


End file.
